Lies
by Usagimon
Summary: Kamijou Touma is hospitalized... and he lost his memories! How will Accelerator react to his memory loss? ToumaxAccel, yaoi.
1. Who am I?

**Rated M for language & future chapters.**

**I don't own anything for To Aru Majutsu no Index etc. I wish. ; A;**

**Inspired by Your Love is Your Sweet Lies, a yaoi oneshot by Hiyoshimaru Akira.**

**

* * *

**

The first thing he noticed was that oh-so-distinct smell of antiseptics. And frankly, it smelt pretty gross. It didn't take a bright person to figure out that he's in a hospital, but this was definitely _not_ the first thing the boy would've liked to notice.

The youth did not feel any pain or discomfort, nor did his head feel groggy. In fact, he could sense his surroundings to be fairly pleasant and comfortable, aside from that strange odor - but he was starting to get used to that too.  
He felt surrounded by a distinct blackness, but he didn't complain. He was content with not being able to see for the time being.  
Steady _Tick tock_s resounded in the room, the rhythmic sound of his breathing paced spontaneously with the sound of the clock.

_Tick tock_, breath in.  
_Tick tock_, breath out.  
_Tick tock_, breath in.  
_Tick tock_, breath out.

Out of boredom, the boy started to count each passing second. He decided that he would wake up as soon as he perceived another person's company. Perhaps it was because he did not want to wake up and see an empty, gray room. He did not want to acknowledge that he was alone.

_541...  
542...  
543...  
544..._

Someone sneezed.

The boy lost count. _554...? Or 545?_ It didn't matter, he was done counting anyways.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times until he could finally keep his eyes open - although he still had to squint - and began to adjust to the bright fluorescent light. He didn't look around, instead he dumbly looked at the ceiling. It was almost as if he didn't want to wake up, seeing the dullness of the place was awfully depressing. He nearly closed his eyes and fell back asleep, the _Tick tock_s of the clock lulling him.

Sluggishly, he rotated his head to see the person who sneezed. He rested his cheek on the white pillow and blankly stared at a lanky boy sitting on a wooden chair. His dreadfully thin arms combined with that snow white hair made him look like an unhealthy old man. The boy was facing the bed, his jaw resting on his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Red eyes met slate-gray eyes.

_An albino?_ He thought. He didn't hear anyone enter his room before he gained consciousness (although his eyes were closed), so he assumed that the person had been sitting there for a long time.

They didn't say anything for some time. Neither was willing to break their gaze, but stoic red eyes got a little creepy after a while. Not to mention that it wasn't too comfortable to fix eyes upon a stranger. So the boy took the first initiative and sat up in his bed.

"Who are you?"

The boy in the bed paused for a second and shook his head, beginning to realize what has happened to him. He changed his question.

"Wait... Who am I...?"


	2. What the hell am I doing?

**Most of this chapter is what happened before the previous chapter. Don't get too excited. xD**

**Onegai = Please**  
**Onii-chan = Older brother**

**I don't actually know how the MISAKI network works with Accelerator. So I made up a little bit of stuff & was a bit vague. Sorry. BD"**

* * *

"He lost a substantial amount of blood, but his internal organs should be functioning fine. In fact, considering what happened, it's a miracle that he walked out of that with only one broken rib, a dislocated shoulder, and some cuts."

"And mentally? Touma hit his head pretty hard! Will he..." The small girl's voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks. She hastily rubbed her swollen eyes with her white sleeves that were already damp from crying so much.

"Don't worry," the doctor smiled, sympathetically patting the sister on her head. "He has some minor brain damages and might loose his memory, but his memories should be recovered in two weeks or so."

Index's eyes widened, pupils dilating. Oh god, she was so scared. She remembered it like it was still yesterday, that day when Touma politely asked _'Do we know each other?'_ after a portion of his brain cells were destroyed by the feathers of Dragon's Breath. She felt empty, _lonely_ when her beloved friend forgot about all the time they spent together, almost like a part of her was lost along with Touma's memories. Sure, he joked afterwards about using his Imagine Breaker to dispel the damage, but Index knew that he was lying. She knew, but it was an excuse for her not to cry.

"His memories will come back this time, kid." The toad-faced doctor reassured, smiling at the sister. "I promise."

Index nodded, hesitantly, but she couldn't stop the tears. She was scared of loosing the Touma whom she had to learn about for the second time, scared of having to face a stranger again.

Outside of the doctor's office, a certain youth was leaning against the wall, listening to every word as he sucked on the straw of a juice box.

Sure, Accelerator despised Touma, but it was only because Touma was stronger than him. And sure, he was egoistic about wanting to become stronger, but it was only because he wanted the status. It's not like he's emotionless or apathetic about everything.

**(flashback/.)**

It didn't snow very often in Gakuen City.

"'I want you to buy me a can of coffee!' says MISAKA as MISAKA points to the vending machine" the loli said, tugging on the youth's shirt.

Accelerator glanced at the girl, only to give her a blunt "No", and kept walking, his shoes dirtying the thin, white layer of snow.

Misaka pouted, drilling a stare into Accelerator's back. Slowly, the corners of her mouth pulled up into a cunning smile.

"'Ahh! I... I'm so cold... Maybe I will... D-d-die like this...' cries MISAKA as MISAKA falls to her knees. 'Onegai... Accelerator onii-chan... I need something... Something warm... I...!' begs MISAKA as MISAKA clutches her heart and looks up with tear-filled eyes."

People turned and stared, some of them beginning to gossip.

Accelerator groaned. "Damn you."

Upon seeing Accelerator turn and walk back towards the vending machine, Misaka sat up, her energy recharged, squealing at her success.

He sighed. What kind of stupid lifestyle has he been forced into? He pushed his hand into his pockets and fished out a few coins, picking out the 100 yen coins amongst all the 5 and 10 yen coins. But before he could feed the coins into the machine, a loud explosion resounded in Gakuen City, shaking the ground like an earthquake.

Misaka screamed.

People around them panicked, and it wasn't long before they started running.

"Go back to Yomikawa." Accelerator said, pulling Misaka to her feet.

"'Ehh? But the canned coffee...!' complains MISAKA, but MISAKA shook her head. 'Nevermind that! What about you? What'll you d—'"

Another explosion.

"Just fucking shut up and go, brat." And he ran towards the sound of the explosions.

There were now huge clouds of dust flying into the air, clearly marking where the explosions are taking place.

It didn't take long for him to connect with the MISAKA network. Propping himself against a small vortex, the wind lifted him off the ground and pushed him towards the explosions. The place wasn't far, but Accelerator didn't exactly have an athletic build, not to mention that he probably would've needed to connect with the MISAKA network soon anyways.

_What the hell am I doing...?_ He questioned himself, but didn't bother answering.

It was all very quick after he reached the opening. Too quick.

A body flew across the road and hit the side of the building. Glass windows exploded in response to the impact. The body, which he could tell was Touma as Accelerator got closer, slid down along the side of the building, falling four stories into a pile of steel bars and rubble. Accelerator didn't even want to remember the gruesome sounds. It was amazing that the kid was still alive, let alone being able to stand and continue fighting. Touma limped towards his target, a tanned gentleman in a European outfit, and fought. Accelerator didn't get closer; he didn't _want_ to get closer. It wasn't his fight, and it's not like he give two shits for Touma. It was so retarded, just _looking_ at them made it obvious that Touma was outclassed, yet he continued to fight. Explosion after explosion, Touma was practically half dead. He was leaning against the side of the building, gripping his bloody arm, his face distorted in pain. The man pointed a gun at Touma, pushing it against his forehead, and said something with a smile. _Too bad, kid._

Accelerator ran. He didn't even think about conjuring another vortex to help him get there. Fuck, he wasn't even thinking about anything. All that matters was that he had to get _there_ and stop _that_. The man squeezed the trigger. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ He was still too far away. He couldn't _see_. And if he couldn't see, he couldn't _do anything about it_.

_What the hell am I doing...?_ He asked again, knowing that he was too preoccupied to answer.

**(./flashback)**

Accelerator sighed. He tossed the half-full juice box into the garbage, and pushed his hands into his pockets.

What was he thinking? He could've easily gotten to Touma faster. He could've easily killed the man instead. He could've easily done a lot of things.

But he didn't. He only focused on one thing. Such a stupid mistake.

He could've easily let Touma die. Why not? He hated him anyways, right?

_Maybe it's guilt,_ he reasoned as he continued walking down the halls of the hospital.

Guilty of what?

Of being a bystander and doing nothing until the last second?

He despised this. Accelerator despised not having a reason for whatever he does. It didn't matter if it was a stupid reason, but there _had_ to be some kind of reason.

_I was a concerned citizen who couldn't bear the pain of watching some weak idiot die._

Oh the stories he can fabricate when he's annoyed.

_"Who are you?"  
He paused for a second and shook his head. He began to realize what has happened to him.  
"Wait... Who am I...?"_

"You are Kamijou Touma."

Accelerator paused. Oh god, this was not going to be pretty.

"And I am... Your boyfriend."

* * *

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter!  
Review to motivate me to write faster? ;D**

**Oh and, I know I'm a pretty amateur writer.  
Pointing out mistakes would be super duper awesome. ; u;**


	3. Have we kissed before?

**Fffff- I'm so sorry, guys. ; A;**

**I just had exams, so I've been studying for the past few weeks.**

**I was totally going to finish this chapter before I started studying, but let's just say that I ran into a bit of a writer's block. To make up for it, I'll definitely try to bring you the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**

* * *

**

"Ore no... Kare?" Touma asked in disbelief.

The albino rolled his eyes. "Need me to repeat myself?"

Needless to say, Kamijou Touma was in shock. Accelerator was pretty good at keeping his cool in situations like this, but Touma wasn't the only person who was felt that the conversation was a little uncomfortable.

"W-wait!" Touma shook both of his hands, as if saying _no_, but quickly winced in pain and clutched the side of his body in response. Accelerator flinched, although barely noticeable, but didn't say any words of comfort.

"Wait, but you're... a guy, aren't you?" he continued. "Then, I'm... gay?"

The albino twitched at Touma's comment. Sure, Touma cared and showed concern for the male figures around him when they're hurt, but he always ended up saving a girl. Not to mention the army of girls that always seem to follow him, all of them with a certain sex appeal that wasn't exactly resistible.

"Duhh," he said nonchalantly.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"For god's sake, yes! Don't be annoying and ask so many times, can't you figure things out with that slow wit of yours?" Accelerator growled fiercely. "Do I look serious to you? Or have you been hit so bad in the head that turned into a good-for-nothing retard?"

Touma smiled nervously in a vain attempt to calm Accelerator down. _He gets irritated so easily,_ he frowned mentally at the thought. _Maybe he's offended because I can't remember him?_ He took a quick glance at Accelerator - who was now standing up from his chair and was leaning over the bed, a little breathless from saying all that in one breath - and chuckled at how cute it was to defend his position as Touma's object of interest.

"What now?" the albino hissed, displeased by the chuckle, and sunk back into his chair.

"E-ehh? Was that out loud?" Kamijou instinctively raised his hands to cover his mouth, earning himself another painful stab in the side. "I just thou- thought that was k-kind of cu-ute." His speech was broken because of the pain, but the pain dulled quickly and he relaxed again.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"What kind of masochistic idiot thinks it's cute when people call them a retard?"

"Hey, at least I'm not so much of a retard to like masochistic idiots, unlike _someone_." Touma teased, a canny smirk on his face.

Accelerator opened his mouth to say something bitter back, but nothing came to mind. Flustered, he closed his mouth and grabbed his jacket off the chair, slipping his arms through the sleeves. "Moron." He finally managed to murmur, and draped his scarf over his shoulders before he stood up and headed towards the door of the room. "I'm leaving for today," and he loudly closed the door behind him, a sure sign of his exasperation.

Touma sighed and lied back down into his bed. _Does that mean you'll be back tomorrow?_

**&&& -000- &&&**

Accelerator uttered a string of profanities under his breath. He has been standing outside of Kamijou's room for more than a minute now, but he still has not calmed himself down yet. When did Touma tame the strongest and most malicious Level 5 in Gakuen City?

He felt excited, sullen, and furious all at the same time. And to be frank, he hated the feeling.

Sure, Accelerator was a conceited and deceitful bastard, but it was agonizing to spew out such a story and take advantage of Touma's condition. Inside of him, he knew that it was just a temporary act that would all fall apart soon. He knew that he was only making an illusion in which he'll later be punished for. He knew that he was just making it worse for himself when Touma recovered. He knew, and yet he was tempted so easily.

For two weeks, Touma belonged to him. For two weeks, Touma would love him. And for two weeks, Accelerator would love him back.

And then it would be over. For good.

Accelerator could only pray that God would be sympathetic and not have the two weeks end earlier than scheduled.

**&&& -000- &&&**

As Touma predicted, Accelerator returned the next day.

Touma looked up from the plate on his overbed table when he heard the door open. "Welcome back," he said, greeting his lover with small grin.

Accelerator didn't say anything, but he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on top of the chair beside the hospital bed. He tugged on the strings next to the window and opened the blinds, grumbling something about how terribly dark it was.

They sat in silence for a while, save for the small _clinks_ of as Touma poked the tasteless hospital food on his plate.

"Say, Accelerator," the patient said, turning to look at the other. "We're going out, right? How far have we gone?"

Touma was perturbed. He didn't know how to act towards Accelerator, and being the great hero he is, he hated seeing people hurt, both physically and mentally. The frog-faced doctor had talked to him yesterday and told him that he lost his memories during a fight, but he didn't specify how long his memories would be gone for. A day? Another week? A month? A year? Kamijou didn't mind receiving the pain himself, but wounding other people didn't appeal him one bit. Accelerator was waiting, and he was tormenting him by making his lover wait. He wanted to make waiting a little less difficult and by acting the way he used to act.

The albino didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? He's never been in a relationship before, let alone a same-sex relationship. He had no idea what people do when they're in love, except all that generic, cheesy romance stuff that people like reading and watching. How long do two people usually stay together for before they take another step? Accelerator bit his tongue, hoping that Kamijou didn't notice his nervousness. "W-what does it matter to you?"

"Mah, I figured that we don't have to wait for me to get better to continue our relationship." Touma shrugged, pushing away his overbed table along with the cold food.

"You know, just the normal couple stuff..." Accelerator tried to be vague, his level of knowledge hindering any other intelligent response.

"Normal couple stuff, huh? Do we talk a lot?"

_No, we barely see each other._ "Yeah."

"And holding hands? Do we hold hands in public?"

_Never._ "I guess so."

"Have we kissed before?"

_I'd beat you up if you asked that two days ago._ "We have."

Touma nodded, piecing the bits of information together. "Ja, it would be okay if you kissed me now, right?" He didn't ask because he wanted confirmation of Accelerator's love, since he believed every word Accelerator said anyways, but he was curious to see how Accelerator would react.

The latter blushed fiercely. He didn't think he could make so much progress with Touma in one day. Accelerator was about to deny the absurd request when he realized that it was a pretty good chance. Tentatively, he sat down on the hospital bed and leaned closer to Touma. He gritted his teeth as he got close enough to feel Touma's breath, but couldn't bring himself to move any closer. Oh god, he was scared. If he touched Touma, what if the illusion he made would be broken? If Touma so happened to lay his right hand on Accelerator, would the truth be revealed? What if... What if...?

Touma smirked. "Scared?" he teased.

The threat ticked Accelerator off. "Fuck no."

He forced himself to get over his paranoia and pushed his lips against his lover's. He was so nervous that he couldn't feel anything, like he's numb, but it was his action that counted. Accelerator's kept his eyes open, staring into Touma's surprised eyes with his own cold ones. _I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Pheww. Accelerator's such a noob at being Touma's lover. BD**

**Ganbatte, Accel! c:**

**For the last paragraph, I couldn't properly describe Accelerator's anger. It shows how much of an amateur I am. Lululz.**

**Reviews are loved, as always!  
**


	4. What's wrong?

I give you guys permission to kill me. I haven't updated in 10 months.  
I feel like such a hypocrite, I often go around complaining about stories that are left unfinished.  
I swear on my life that I'll finish this fic. I love ToumaxAccel too much.  
I wrote the first part of this chapter back in early-February, but kind of lost motivation along the way.  
Haven't watched/read anything Index related for a while, characters might be slightly OOC. But I'll try my best!

LET'S DO THIS GUYS! 3:

* * *

The crisp sound of crinkling cellophane wrap calmed Misaka down a little. The cellophane wrap had small strawberry patterns on it, through which one can see the cream-coloured cookies that were obviously made by an amateur. The package was tied with a dainty pink bow (and Kuroko boldly commented how it matched the colour of Misaka's panties). Careful not to break the contents, the middle-schooler cradled the package in one arm and rested her hand on the metal handle of the door. She nodded to encourage herself and took a second to decide whether she should act like a nice, temperate girl or use her regular attitude. The latter option overruled.

"Kamijou Touma!" She cried loudly as she opened the door and ran into the room. "I heard you got the crap beaten out of you again. Why do you always end u-!" The girl stopped abruptly, jaw hanging wide as she stared at the two boys kissing.

Accelerator nimbly pulled away and sat back down in his chair, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Shit shit shit." he swore under his breath. Misaka chose a very _fine_time to visit Touma. He felt like he could die of humiliation

"With A-A-A-Accel-A-Accelerator?" Mikoto finally cried in disbelief after a few seconds of silence that seemed to last half of forever. Her eyes shifted from albino to Touma, and back to the albino. _I__ thought__ they__ hated __each __other! __What's... __going __on? _Her blush magnified from a light pink to a deep red, even her ears were saturated in colour.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry for w-w-walking in like this...! I didn't know y-you two ha-ad something between e-ea-each..." she stuttered, but stopped talking. Instead, she took a deep breath and stretched for several seconds before yelling: "KAMIJOU TOUMA, YOU IDIOT!" and was about to send a strong burst of electricity at him before remembering that doing so could cause equipment failure in the hospital, so instead, she threw the bag of cookies square in his face with all the force she could muster. As soon as she witnessed the impact, she let out a haughty "hmph!" and broke into a sprint out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The bag of cookies slid down Kamijou's face with the same crinkle it made outside the room. "Oww." he said nonchalantly, still in a daze. He turned to Accelerator, who had a hard time resisting the smirk appearing on his mouth as he looked at the red print made on Touma's face. "Your name... A-Akuserare-reita?" He repeated, trying his best to pronounce the new term from his memory. "You're a foreigner?"

"No."

"What a strange name, is it a nickname? What's your real name, then?"

"I don't know."

Touma was about to laugh at the joke, but after a brief connection with Accelerator's eyes, he regretted asking such an insensitive question. "It has a beautiful ring, your name," He smiled. But it wasn't a lie to make up for his comment, the name honestly intrigued him. "Akuse-" he enounced, trying to say it without stuttering this time.

"Accelerator," the prefect corrected, slightly annoyed at the harsh Japanese syllables.

"Accelerator." Touma repeated, nodding. "I like it." As a Japanese man, exotic names naturally sounded pleasant; the syllables flowed much better. "So... who was that?"

"Dunno."

"Oh come on, you knew who that was, don't you? She even knew our names."

"I'm acquainted with her, but I've never actually talked to her."

"Is that so." He picked up the package of cookies from his lap with one hand and studied the exterior designs before pulling on the end of the ribbon to undo the knot. "What's her relationship with me, then?"

Accelerator had nothing to lose. The gift made it pretty obvious anyways. "I think she likes you."

"Ehhh-? Seriously?" He opened the package and took the first cookie he saw, which was broken in half. "Well, she was kind of cute."

Accelerator bit back the bitter taste of jealousy. Though to be honest, he was pretty curious to whom Touma _really _liked. Touma had so many girls revolving around him; even some of the clones might have feelings for him. He had agreed to go on dates with some girls, but the way he treats each one of them doesn't vary much.

"Mmm. S'delishush," Touma commented, taking a large bite out of the cookie in his hand. A few crumbs fell on the sheets that covered his lap, which he brushed it off the bed as he popped the other bit into his mouth. He grabbed another one and was about to eat it whole when he noticed the albino's hands clenched in fists, so tight that his already white hands almost seemed to be tinted blue. Although unsure of why he was so tense, Touma threw together an idea that would surely animate Accelerator. "Want one?" He offered, already knowing what the reply will be.

"Not hungry," came the cold reply.

Accelerator's simple statements were becoming predictable. _So __tsundere,_Touma thought, and held a cookie between his teeth. "You'll like it," he teased, shifting towards the latter to offer a bite from the cookie.

The prefect raised a brow sceptically, but opened his mouth to take a bite anyways - just to make Touma happy. But to Touma's dismay, instead of holding on long enough for Touma to nibble his way to meet lips, he jerked his head with enough force to break a piece off. The patient frowned, but reluctantly pushed the remaining piece into his mouth before brushing away the crumbs that resulted from the breaking. Although the frown didn't go unnoticed, Accelerator just tilted his head up so the cookie would fall past his teeth. He chewed and swallowed like a robot, the food rendered tasteless by his hostile feeling towards the maker.

"See? It's not too bad, right? Food always tastes better when you eat them with people you love."

The albino remained silent, completely unaffected by the clichéd comment. He was seriously debating whether he should leave; the continuous crunching sounds made by Touma eating more of Misaka's baking was pissing him off, not to mention that his "boyfriend" seemed very pleased with the taste.

"Man, these are pretty good. Nice change from the plain hospital food they've been feeding me. I hope she comes back soon, she seemed interesting." Touma said with food in his mouth, unaware of how his comments were pushing Accelerator's composure.

The prefect closed his eyes and plainly furrowed his brows, holding back his anger to the best of his abilities. "Never talk about her again. And stop eating that."

Touma dropped the piece in his hand back into the package like instructed. He impulsively put the package on the overbed table to show his obedience before cautiously taking one of Accelerator's hands, which were now clenched tighter than before, and deliberately tried to pry the hand open. Accelerator almost froze in fear when touched by Touma's hand, but remained silent and hoped his lies weren't erased by Imagine Breaker. When the fist refused to relax, the raven sighed and simple stroked the back of his hand. It was surprisingly cold - almost bloodless, despite the warm heat that circulated in the hospital. "Hey," he whispered in a soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

"Tche." Accelerator scoffed, a Cheshire-cat smile beginning to stretch across his face. "What's wrong?" he mimicked, almost mockingly. "Kamijou Touma, you disgust me. Always acting like the hero, huh? Always being the nice guy, huh?" Accelerator's voice was now husky and menacing; any idiot with a drop of sense would have fled by now. "You treat everyone with the same kindness, the same interest, the same fucking affection. You expect me to watch you rant about how lovely a girl is? You're fu-"

"You're wrong," Touma interrupted. Although taken aback, and realized that what the latter said was true, he was determined to fix the unfortunate situation he's gotten himself into. "You're wrong. Accelerator, I love y-"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Accelerator's eyelids snapped open, revealing agitated pupils that shrunk to a frightening minuscule size. His hand opened and snapped at Touma's hand, gripping it so hard that Touma's fingers were threatening to break. "Or I'll kill you and your empty w-" Whatever the rest of his dialogue was, it became unintelligent sounds muffled by a kiss. Accelerator's eyelids stretched wider, bewildered that someone would even dare to perform such a feat when he was this angry.

Like the first, both boys had their eyes open, exchanging feelings that would be impossible to be exchanged using words. Although said feelings were hard for the other to decode, unsaid emotions were revealed, and that in itself released half of Accelerator's unstoppable rage. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him; a kiss seemed so meaningless to a monster, so meaningless for someone who hungered for love. The albino abruptly stood up, causing the chair to fall over. Even though he was physically weak, he had enough strength to push Touma's upper body a few inches with his hand, creating a muffled thud which resulted from Touma's head hitting the elevated half of the hospital bed that propped up the patient.

Fuelled by his frustration, Accelerator fearlessly deepened the kiss. Without asking for permission, he plunged his tongue into Touma's mouth, furiously battling the other's tongue. Though both of them were inexperienced, the fierce dance continued, and their eyes remained connected. Accelerator's pupils expanded and contracted with every movement, his carnivore-like nature searching for the revulsion that people usually responded with. But Touma's slate-grey eyes didn't falter, and countered the albino's aggression with understanding and love.

Only when his lungs betrayed him did Accelerator give up; his rage was simply no match for Touma's strong personality. He pulled back nimbly, breaking the strand of saliva that connected their mouths. He wiped his wet lips with his sleeve as he turned his back to the patient. Although his lips were soon dry, he didn't remove his elbow - or turned back around. He felt a tingling sensation spread across his cheeks. A strange, new sensation. And he hated it. He felt like a young girl in love, overwhelmed by a bewitching charm that naturally attracted attention, naturally attracted _his _attention.

"I'll only do that with you," Kamijou whispered amorously.

Despite his demonic history, despite his strange appearance, despite all the terrible things he's done, the albino was still human. He yearned, he struggled, he _felt__love_. Accelerator cringed as his blush intensified, it was as if the heat was starting to burn his skin. Although the blood rushing to his face was not as dark as the hue on Misaka's face when she barged in, the contrast between the light pink and his pale skin was much more noticeable.

He was not able to scare Touma.  
It was impossible for him to scare Touma.  
But instead Touma successfully placated him.

Accelerator was right; Touma has tamed the strongest and most malicious Level 5 in Gakuen City.

But... knowing that Touma could control him brought a dull pleasure. A beast needed a master - a fearless one that would love him nonetheless.

"Be back tomorrow," he managed to choke, apathetic demeanour beginning to crumble, before propping the fallen chair back up and grabbing his jacket.

"I love you," Touma affirmed quietly, loud enough for the albino to hear as he shuffled out the room.

Upon closing the door, Accelerator rubbed his furrowed brows. He was becoming addicted to hearing the Level 0 say that. His lies were being executed so perfectly that it almost scared him. _Almost_.

A cold wind bit at his hot cheeks as he stepped out of the hospital, just as warm air welcomed a silver-haired sister into the hospital.

* * *

Excuse me for being such an amateur. I feel like I didn't bring enough justice to the elaborate picture in my head, my vocabulary is too limited to describe it. 3:

On another note, the nice fluffy atmosphere of the fic disappeared; I don't know whether or not I'm pleased with that.

Please correct any mistakes, I was eager to post this so I only briefly edited it.

**And ****like ****always,**** reviews ****guilt ****me ****to ****continue ****writing.**** c;  
**Not to mention that they bring a lovely smile to my face.**  
**


End file.
